The Trick
by DayoftheDiva
Summary: Kelly left the WWE for different reasons than what people believed. Randy cheated on her with her best friend, Eve, now shes back and better than ever with her new boyfriend, John Cena. Ready to prove to everyone that she is over Randy and ready to get her championship back. If only heart could stop wanting Randy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, new story, we want to see if you guys like it.

~Rose

Kelly Kelly is my favorite diva, she's like SOOOOOO pretty.

~Fire

* * *

_As Kelly stood outside of Randy's hotel room, she felt nervous and excited. She had not seen Randy in a few weeks because of her draft to Smackdown. She knew Randy didn't know she was in town, it was supposed to be a surprise if Brie Bella, her best friend, would keep her mouth closed. She decided to fake she was a part of the housekeeping staff, to surprise Randy even more, if only she knew she was in for a bigger surprise. She put her hand over the peephole so Randy couldn't see her face and she disguised her voice._

_Speaking in a southern accent she said, "Room Service!" The door opened and what she saw would be forever etched in her mind. Eve and Randy were at the door; Randy's arm wrapped around Eve's waist from behind while he nuzzled her had on only his boxers and Eve was in Randy's Viper shirt, the same shirt that Kelly herself would always wear to bed when she roomed with Randy. Randy and Eve didn't look up from there position._

"_About time, we've been starving from all of our…activities." Randy said smirking at Eve. Eve looked up and gasped and immediately pushed Randy off of her. _

"_Kelly- I….I-He-"_

_Randy looked up when he was pushed back and saw Kelly at the door. When his eyes met hers, Kelly started crying and she ran away. Randy hurried into the room and pulled on his pants before following Kelly._

"_Kelly! It isn't what it looks like!" Randy watching her step into the elevator while running towards her._

"_No Randy! We're Over!" Kelly said throwing the promise ring Randy gave her on their 9__th__ months anniversary out the elevator. Right before Randy could reach the elevator. The doors closed in his face._

"Kelly!" John screamed as he released inside of her (Nikki was what he really wanted to say). Kelly came down from their high and felt immediately guilty for thinking of Randy while with John. Kelly kissed his cheek and rolled over turning away from John.

"Babe, what's wrong?" John asked hovering over her.

"Nothing, just tired, sorry." Kelly said

"Okay, babe. Have a good night." John said kissing her head rolling around to fall asleep. Kelly sighed when she knew John was asleep. She shifted positions a few times before finally falling asleep.

Her last thought was,

Randy.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was my first night back in the WWE. I was on Smackdown so I couldn't really travel with John since he was on Raw. I was ready to get the divas championship and show Randy that I had moved on. As I talked to Layla, I learned that Eve-Fucking-Torres was Divas Champion. She walked around here like she owned the place. I also learned after I left Randy broke it off with Eve. I felt kind of good that Randy would pick me over Eve. But I had John, and Randy shouldn't have cheated in the first place.

"Well I have to go get ready for my match. Talk to you later," Layla said and left for her match.

I was texting John when someone called my name. I looked up recognizing that voice.

"Randy," I said.

"Hey Kelly, you look good." He said.

"Well I got rid of some dead weight," I replied.

"I'm sorry how many times do I have to apologize. I was shamed by the entire locker room. All of the Divas have either kicked me or slapped me. What more do I have do?" He asked.

"Hmm, I don't know maybe die in a fire." I said walking away.

I had passed my first test, and I felt so glad that I didn't break down from seeing him.

Randy POV  
I walked away knowing I was stupid for cheating on Kelly. I didn't know what I was missing till she left. I know I deserved all of the hate she gave me. I just missed her so much.  
I went to my locker room and saw my best friends Cody and Ted in there eating some candy.  
"Really guys, you couldn't save me any?" I said taking a the _Twizzler_ that Ted was going to eat.

"Hey!" Ted said irritated that I took his candy.

"So… how did the whole Kelly thing go?" Cody asked.

"Not good. She still wants me dead." I said ignoring Ted who was trying to steal his candy back.

"Well you kind of deserved it. You shouldn't cheat on people," Cody said.

"You think I don't know that Cody? I learned my lesson by losing the most important person in my life," I said eating the candy. Ted just grumbled.

"Just going to eat people's candy, I see." Ted said.

I sighed and gave him another _Twizzler_.

"Happy?" I said annoyed by his whining.

"Yes!" He said excitedly eating his candy.

Cody just walked out of the room. Ted and I just looked at each other wondering what was up with Cody. I just shrugged and went back to thinking of Kelly, while Ted ate his candy.

Kelly POV  
I hugged Layla after her match, she did awesome in her match. Then Eve suddenly walked over to us while we were talking about her win against Alicia. 

"Oh it's whore number one and whore number two," eve said to us. 

"Should YOU really be calling people whores?" Layla asked.

Eve just laughed.

"How's Randy, Kelly?" Eve asked.

"I don't know but, I know he broke up with you." I said.

"He just wasn't thinking I'll have him back soon enough." She said flipping her hair and walking away.

"Ugh she just pisses me off!" I told Layla.

"Please tell me something I don't know. Ever since you left, she's been a total bitch." Layla said.

We headed to our hotel. I so needed a goodnight's sleep if I was even going to think about handling Randy and Eve.


End file.
